Born To Die
by Daii'Evans
Summary: Estoy segura, de que el y yo, nacimos para morir. *One Shot*


Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

Eran las 6 am, mi despertador nunca sonó, abrí los ojos por mí misma.

Tal vez mi reloj biológico me hizo despertar tan temprano por que lo sabe, sabe que hoy es mi último día.

Me levanto por parsimonia, pongo mis pies en la fría madera del piso, no me importa, nunca más volveré a sentir esta sensación.

Me dirijo al baño, abro la puerta y me encuentro enseguida con mi reflejo en el espejo, me acerco poco a poco y quedo justo frente a esa chica que se ve en el vidrio: yo.

Me examino lentamente: piel blanca como la leche, —extremadamente pálida, especialmente hoy— una melena azabache, unos enormes ojos color chocolate —los cuales, no tienen brillo ni vida—, nariz pequeña y respingada, boca pequeña pero con labios carnosos que tienen un color rojo, señal de que estoy viva.

Pero estoy segura, que al final del día, mis labios ya no tendrán color.

Luego de una larga y fría ducha, salgo del baño completamente desnuda, sin preocuparme si dejaba rastro de agua en el piso, o si me resbalaba, pude llegar bien a mi destino: un espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba alado de mi cama.

Al igual que esta mañana, me examino, solo que ahora lo hago en la parte de mi cuello para abajo: mis delgados hombros, mis pechos —que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños—, mi vientre plano, mi intimidad, mis piernas, mis rodillas y por ultimo mis pies.

No tenía nada especial, entonces, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué **el** tuvo que elegirme a mí?, ¿Qué es lo que habré hecho para merecer este destino?

Poco a poco, las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, hasta caer en el piso ya mojado de mi departamento.

Bajo la cabeza, y dejo fluir todo el dolor, coraje, frustración y… ¿Por qué no admitirlo?, también el miedo que tengo, de no saber qué es lo que me pasará después de todo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta… Era **el.**

No me importa estar como Dios me trajo el mundo, total, el ya me había visto así muchas veces, cuando hacíamos el amor, así que camino hacia la puerta y le abro.

Ahí estaba, con su impecable imagen, con su hermoso rostro, su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados, su cuerpo atlético, era perfecto… era mi Ángel, era Inuyasha.

—Pequeña, no deberías estar así, ¿te imaginas si hubiera sido otra persona?— Me pregunta divertido, con su voz melodiosa.

Alza su mano y toca mi rostro, limpia mis lagrimas y me sonríe.

—Anda, entremos. —Me toma de los hombros y me hace avanzar adentro, cierra la puerta y se voltea a mí, para sonreírme una vez más.

Por más que intento dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, no puedo, el parece comprenderlo y niega con la cabeza, diciéndome que no era necesario que lo intentara, comprendía que nunca más podría dedicar una sonrisa, mucho menos a él.

Me jala hacia la cama, hace que me siente, y yo lo hago como si de un títere se tratara, me abraza, me acaricia la espalda, y comienza a darme besos en el cuello.

Empieza a recostarme en la cama, se posiciona encima de mí, pone sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y nuestros ojos se conectan, tratando yo de saber que era lo que Inuyasha pensaba, me era imposible.

Sin embargo, el parece leerme la mente, enterándose de todos los sentimientos que tengo en este, mi ultimo día.

—Perdóname. — Me sorprende un poco escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios. — Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Nunca te dejaré sola.

Y me besa… Un beso casto, despacio, sin apuros ni nada. Aunque yo no le correspondo, el sigue manteniendo sus labios sobre los míos, y de la nada, comienza a moverlos, poco a poco aumenta la intensidad, hasta que ya no puedo mas y le correspondo. Ahora el beso es más pasional; nuestras bocas se devoran la una a la otra, y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en una lucha interminable.

Comienza a acariciar mi cuerpo, sabiendo los lugares exactos donde tocar.

Y hacemos el amor, de una manera de la cual nunca lo hemos hecho, en estos 2 años de relación que tuve con él, nunca me sentí así… Quizás por que era la primera vez que no usamos protección, o quizás porque era la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos de esta manera… no lo sé, lo único que me importa en este momento, es disfrutar lo que queda de tiempo, con él.

Quedamos un rato recostados en la cama, volteo a ver el reloj, las 9:35 am, muy temprano. Siento como Inuyasha se levanta de la cama, completamente desnudo, lo cual me hace que me sonroje un poco.

Miro su ancha espalda, que está adornada con unas cicatrices, parecían marcas de que él las tuvo… tuvo un par de alas, pero se las quitaron, y ahí están las pruebas de sus existencia.

No me doy cuenta que el ya está completamente vestido, solo cuando siento que me jala del brazo para sentarme en la cama, y empieza a buscar entre mi ropero y mi mueble de ropa.

Primero, busca ropa interior en los cajones del mueble; elige unas bragas color negro con ligero encaje, un bra a juego, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, una linda blusa de manga larga color beige, y por último, sacó del ropero un suéter, el frio estaba empezando a aumentar.

Y me empieza a vestir, lentamente, poco a poco.

Es raro, mayormente, las parejas cuando tienen relaciones, siempre ayudan a quitarse la ropa unos a otros, pero nunca ayudan a ponérsela, eso siempre sucedía.

Y era la primera vez que Inuyasha lo hacía, pero no me importa, se siente bien.

Luego de eso, y sin preguntarme, va a la cocina y saca cosas para hacerme el desayuno: unos huevos revueltos, con un poco de tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El solo toma una taza de café negro.

Aunque al principio el desayuno no me apetecía mucho, terminé por devorarlo todo, mientras Inuyasha me obserba comerlo, detallando muy bien cada movimiento que hago.

Quizás me pone nerviosa su innecesaria atención, pero aun así decido ignorarlo y sigo con mi desayuno.

Luego de cepillarme los dientes, y arreglar un poco mi cabello, Inuyasha me llama a la sala.

—Es hora de irnos. — Esa oración me causó un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna vertebral…— ¿Hiciste las cartas que te dije?

Las cartas, claro, están sobre la mesa en la sala de estar. Son 10 cartas, para las 10 personas más importantes en mi vida. Para empezar, mi familia: una carta para mi madre, para mi hermano menor Sota y para mi abuelo. Luego vienen las de mis amigos: Sango, mi mejor amiga y casi mi hermana, Miroku, también mi mejor amigo, y casi el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Kouga, otro amigo, el cual fue mi novio a hace varios años, pero a pesar de la ruptura, nuestra amistad sigue en pie, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, mis mejores amigas de la secundaria, con las cuales aun mantengo buena comunicación y amistad, y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Kikyo, esa chica con la cual no tengo muy buena relación en estos momentos, pero fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, no tanto como Sango, pero fue una amiga excepcional.

En esas 10 hojas de papel, expreso todos mis sentimientos hacia todas esas personas, les pido perdón por mis errores, los felicito por sus logros, les digo todo.

—Sí, están listas. — Le dirijo la palabra por primera vez en el día a Inuyasha.

—Bien, entonces, vámonos. — Avanzo hacia él, y me toma la mano, sonriéndome de nuevo, yo solo bajo la cabeza y asiento, ya es hora.

Salimos de mi departamento, y le echo un vistazo por última vez, al lugar donde pasé tantas felicidades y tristezas los últimos 3 años de mi vida, nunca olvidaré este lugar.

Salimos del edificio, y la fresca brisa de la mañana golpea mi cara, despejándome un poco.

Comenzamos a caminar, al menos yo no sé a dónde nos dirigimos, solo me dejo llevar por Inuyasha.

Caminamos entre la poca gente que hay en esta fría mañana, trato de memorizar todas las caras que veo, tratando de llevarme un lindo recuerdo de todas ellas, aunque ni siquiera sepa quiénes son.

Voy tan distraída que choco con la espalda de Inuyasha, quien se ha detenido. Miro al frente y me doy cuenta que estamos en un parque, no sé qué parque sea, no logro reconocerlo.

—Vamos a descansar un poco. — Me lleva a una banca del lugar, donde nos sentamos y veo como los pájaros comen las migajas de pan que una anciana les está tirando, sentada en una banca cercana a la nuestra.

—Inuyasha…— El voltea a verme cuando pronuncio su nombre. — Después de que… bueno, luego de que **eso** pase, ¿qué pasará conmigo?, ¿a dónde iré?, ¿sentiré dolor?— No puedo evitar hacerle tantas preguntas, tengo tandas dudas y miedos, quiero saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir conmigo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Kagome.— Toma mi mano y le da un beso en la parte donde están mis dedos.— Te prometo que no vas a sentir nada, todo el tiempo voy a estar contigo, nunca te dejaré sola.

De alguna u otra manera, sus palabras me reconfortan, pero no me quitan la inquietud que tengo, lo único que queda es esperar a que llegue el momento indicado.

Va pasando el tiempo, aunque no sé exactamente cuánto, pero sé que es mucho. El sol ha salido completamente y varios niños han venido a jugar, trayendo sus mascotas o con otros amiguitos.

Sonrió, siempre me han gustado los niños, me hubiera encantando tener unos hijos, con Inuyasha claro.

Me imagino a una pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, o a un niño con melena plateada y ojos chocolate, serian hermosos.

Pero lamentablemente, nunca podré sentir lo que es ser madre, nunca podré emocionarme con que mi bebe me dio una patada en el vientre, nunca lo o la veré ir a su primer día de escuela.

De la nada, Inuyasha pone sus pulgares en mi rostro y comienza a limpiarlo, ¿de qué? De lagrimas, que eh estado derramando todo este tiempo inconscientemente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. — Termina por limpiar mi rostro y me da un beso en la frente.

Nos levantamos de la banca, y observo por última vez este parque, pero especialmente pongo mi atención en un pequeño que me mira, de cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos color jade, me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

Empezamos a caminar nuevamente, y al igual que antes, no tengo idea de a dónde nos dirigimos, solo me dejo llevar por Inuyasha, y me dedico a admirar los alrededores.

—Hemos llegado. — Me lo hace saber. Miro al frente y me encuentro con el mar, la arena, y una pronta puesta de sol.

¿La playa?, para que este lugar, ni a él ni a mí nos gusta la playa, porque siempre hay mucha gente, pero en este momento, está completamente desolada, ni una sola alma, además de la de Inu y la mía, habita este pedazo de arena blanca.

— ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta.

Y entonces, me voltea a ver con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, y con esa sola mirada, me dice todo.

Aquí es donde todo termina, donde dejaré de existir, donde partiré hacia un mundo desconocido.

Aquí es el lugar de mi muerte…

Comenzamos a caminar, tomados de la mano, hacia el agua, hacia donde el destino nos tenía preparado llegar.

Anteriormente, Inuyasha me quitó el suéter y mis botas y él se despojó de las mismas prendas que yo.

Vamos lentamente, sin prisas, yo con la respiración pesada, pero él, va completamente tranquilo.

Mi mano comienza a sudar, pero a el no parece importarle, ya no que no la suelta.

Al fin llegamos a la orilla de la playa, las olas parecen tan tranquilas, que pareciera que nos están esperando.

El agua está fría, pero eso me da una sensación agradable.

—Kagome, todo va a estar bien. Te prometo nuevamente que no pasará nada malo, y siempre estaré junto a ti. — Toma mi rostro con sus grandes manos y me besa, me besa como nunca, incluso con más pasión que esta mañana en mi departamento, y yo le correspondo, con la misma o mayor pasión, sintiendo también un sabor salado, el de mis lágrimas que han empezado a salir de mis ojos.

El beso termina, nos miramos a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logro sonreír.

El me devuelve la sonrisa y asiente, indicando que es hora de seguir nuestro camino.

Y empezamos de nuevo a caminar, el agua empapa nuestras ropas y nuestros cuerpos, siempre tomados fuertemente de las manos.

El agua comienza a calarme los huesos, no me había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba ahora, pero eso no me impide seguir, junto a mi Ángel, mi Ángel de la Muerte.

Ya casi, ya casi llegamos al final, antes de que el agua me cubra completamente, paramos, para mirarnos de frente, y decirnos todo lo que sentimos con la mirada.

Y empiezo a recordar, cuando conocí a Inuyasha accidentalmente en la calle, su sonrisa que me cautivo completamente, el me pidió mi numero de celular, y yo se lo di sin dudarlo, algo raro en mí, pero él hizo que no lo pensara dos veces.

Comenzamos a salir, hasta que poco tiempo después, me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo felizmente, acepté, sin saber que ese mismo día firmé mi sentencia de muerte.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, mi primera vez con él, nuestra primera pelea, nuestro primer aniversario, todo.

Y también recuerdo, meses atrás, cuando Inuyasha me lo confesó todo, que era él, de donde venia y cuál era su misión en este mundo. Diciéndome también, que yo no pertenecía aquí, que debía de acompañarlo, diciéndome que debería morir…

Al principio lo tome como una broma de mal gusto, y discutimos muy fuerte por lo mismo, pero días después, un sueño me hizo comprender que todo lo que me había dicho, era verdad.

Desde entonces, mi vida ha sido muy diferente, eh disfrutado de todo al máximo, de mi familia y amigos, pero desde hace una semana que me había alejado de todo, para irme acostumbrando a ya no poder estar más con ellos.

Vuelvo a la realidad e Inuyasha me sonríe, una hermosa sonrisa, mostrándome sus perfecta dentadura, y yo me sonrojo, a pesar de la situación, el seguía causándome estos sentimientos.

Y ahora sí, ya todo va a terminar… Ha llegado la hora definitiva.

Cierro mis ojos y empezamos de nuevo el recorrido, poco a poco, el agua me va cubriendo completamente, y no trato de aguantar la respiración, ya que de todos modos, moriré.

Estamos debajo del agua, los dos, el abrazándome y yo sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se me va.

Saben… es un poco raro, pero ahora ya no siento ningún miedo, ni pánico o algo parecido. El estar junto a él, me hace sentir bien, a pesar de lo que sé que va a suceder.

Ya no siento nada, ni mis piernas ni mis brazos, poco a poco estoy muriendo.

Ya, por último, trato de abrir mis ojos y lo logro, encontrándome con la pacifica cara de Inuyasha, que mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Me alegra que el último rostro que vea, sea el de él. La persona con y por la cual voy a morir.

Todo se está volviendo oscuro, voy a morir.

Junto con él, por el, para él.

Y estoy segura ahora, que **él y yo, nacimos para morir**.

**Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot nwn**

**Lo hice inspirándome en la canción Born To Die, de Lana del Rey, que me encantan sus canciones.**

**Una historia un poco triste, pero me gustó el resultado.**

**Cualquier opinión, comentario, pregunta, etc., háganmelo saber, y gracias por leer.**

_**Daii'Evans.**_


End file.
